1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a trailer hitch assembly, and in particular to a trailer hitch assembly for use with a towing vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
The design and construction of a trailer hitch assembly for use with the cargo bed of a vehicle presents inherent problems such as installation of the hitch assembly and manipulation of the ball hitch for use and storage. Typically, a trailer hitch assembly mounted on the cargo bed of a vehicle is used to secure a large trailer. The weight of the trailer requires the hitch assembly to be of substantial construction to adequately distribute and carry the load. The prior art primarily discloses trailer hitches that are structurally complex and that require installation by a blacksmith or other skilled artisan. Also typical of the prior art is that the ball hitch requires the use of some tool or mechanical device for manipulating the ball hitch to a position for use or storage.
A conventional trailer hitch for use on the cargo bed of a vehicle includes a ball hitch selectively positioned within a retention sleeve mounted below and through the cargo bed of a vehicle. A locking pin secures the ball hitch in either an upright position wherein the ball hitch is ready for use, or in an inverted position for storing the ball hitch while not in use. This device is satisfactory for its intended purpose. However, the ball hitch is not easily installed or removed because the use of a locking handle located outside the cargo bed of the vehicle is required. Thus, the locking handle must first be operated prior to manipulating the ball hitch to a position for use or storage.
Additional prior art disclosing trailer hitches having a locking handle connected to a locking pin also require an operator to first release the locking pin by engaging an external locking handle and then reaching into the cargo bed to manipulate positioning of the ball hitch.
Yet another hitch assembly requires the use of a lever inserted through an aperture in the ball hitch in order to position it for use or storage.
One final hitch assembly for a goose neck trailer that includes a cross member positioned beneath the cargo bed and between the frame members of the truck. The hitch assembly requires a spring-biased retaining pin attached to a sleeve to engage a vertical groove formed on the exterior of the socket to secure the ball socket for use.
Although each of these trailer hitches are satisfactory for their intended purpose, none of them are as simple in construction nor do they provide the degree of ease in manipulation of the ball hitch as the invention set forth herein.
One aspect of the invention is to provide an underbed gooseneck hitch assembly that is securable to a vehicle having a pair of substantially parallel spaced frame rails. A housing includes an opening. A ball socket has outer walls, at least one of the outer walls including a socket hole alignable with the opening in the housing. A ball hitch includes a hitch hole alignable with the socket hole in the ball socket. A pull cable assembly includes a retaining pin capable of being inserted into the socket hole and the hitch hole. The retaining pin of the pull cable assembly positively secures the ball hitch in the ball socket when a portion of the retaining pin is inserted through the aligned socket hole and hitch hole. The housing may be mounted to a pair of angle brackets, which are in turn mounted to a pair of frame mounting brackets, which are in turn mounted to the frame rails of the vehicle.
In another aspect of the invention, the hitch comprises a housing that includes an opening. A ball socket has outer walls, at least one of the outer walls including a socket hole alignable with the opening in the housing. A ball hitch includes a neck portion, a central portion and a shank portion including a hitch hole alignable with the socket hole in the ball socket. A retaining pin positively secures the ball hitch in the ball socket when a portion of the retaining pin is inserted through the aligned socket hole and hitch hole. The housing may be mounted to a pair of angle brackets, which are in turn mounted to a pair of frame mounting brackets, which are in turn mounted to the frame rails of the vehicle.
One approach for installing the underbed gooseneck hitch assembly of the invention is to provide a housing having an opening. A ball socket is positioned within the opening in the channel housing. A ball hitch is inserted into the ball socket. Then, the ball hitch is aligned with the ball socket such that a socket hole in the ball socket aligns with a hitch hole in the ball hitch. Finally, a portion of a retaining pin is inserted through the aligned socket hole and hitch hole to positively secure the ball hitch in the ball socket.
Various additional aspects and advantages of this invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from the following detailed description of the preferred embodiment, when read in light of the accompanying drawings.